


One Year Later

by FlyingFleshEater



Series: Simple Parts [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingFleshEater/pseuds/FlyingFleshEater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn Fabray is thankful for time travel. Sequel to Simple Parts</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Year Later

**One Year Later**

Quinn Fabray cursed a blue streak under her breath as she crouched in front of her oven, trying to get a good look at the turkey inside without letting out any heat. The weather had turned bad earlier than usual that year and had only gotten worse as time went on. It did nothing for her knees…or her back, shoulders, and hands. She could feel every bit of the damage she had done to her body in her youth.

“You alright over there?” Rachel teased from her place at the counter. She was busy peeling a pile of potatoes for later, but she put down the peeler when she saw Quinn tip forward a little too far on her way back up.

“Fine, fine,” Quinn insisted, grumpiness settling around her even as she waved Rachel away. “Just feeling my age, Nug.”

Rachel snorted. “You’re too young to feel old yet.” She batted Quinn’s shooing hand away and stepped into her wife’s personal space.

Quinn allowed Rachel to wrap around her like it was an inconvenience, smiling only when Rachel’s head was tucked against her neck. “Tell that to my joints.”

Rachel pulled away with a grin and took one of Quinn’s hands between her own, massaging it gently. “I’m surprised the kids could get flights in.”

“They’re running late,” Quinn noted. “How long ago did they call?”

“Three hours. Morgan’s flight had just landed. They should be here soon.” Rachel switched her attention to Quinn’s other hand. “How does that feel?”

Quinn open and closed her fist a few times, noting the soreness had receded a little. “Much better. You’ve missed a calling.”

“Please stop trying to butter me up. I’m a veagan.”

Quinn pinched her instead of answering, staring a tickle fight that didn’t end until Rachel had Quinn pinned to the wall with her mouth. Which was how Alex and Shannon found them a few minutes later.

“Is something burning?” Shannon asked loudly, startling the two of them apart.

Quinn craned her neck to look over Rachel’s head and see that the turkey looked to be fine. It wasn’t smoking anyway. She shrugged. “Tofurkey will have to do I guess.”

Shannon rolled her eyes and wandered into the living room. Alex followed after making a few mocking kissy faces at them. He received a swat to his back end for his trouble.

“The kids will be here soon,” Rachel noted, pressing light kisses along Quinn’s jaw. “Maybe I should let you get back to cooking.”

“Maybe,” Quinn agreed even as she pulled Rachel closer by the hips.

And then the front door opened.

“Moms! We’re home!” Carmen shouted from the entry way. Flurries of snow followed her and her brother and sister into the house.

“Oh, my babies,” Rachel crowed, setting Quinn free only to try and trap all three of their oldest children in a hug at once. “I’ve missed you all so much.”

“But you missed me and Morgan more, right?” Carmen demanded with a quirk of her brow. “Because hasn’t Alice visited, like, three times this semester already?”

Alice scowled but didn’t say anything.

“Carmen, that’s enough. Stop being mean to your sister.”

“You know what? It’s fine. I don’t have anything to be ashamed of. After all, I was here visiting my girlfriend, who loves me very much.” Alice gave her sister an unfriendly smile. “But you’re single, as usual, because no one likes you very much.”

“Alright, alright,” Quinn intervened, pulling Alice back against her in an awkward hug. “Both of you, into the kitchen before I take you over my knee.” She put a sloppy kiss on Alice’s cheek and then pushed here in the direction of the kitchen with no further orders. Then she did the same with Carmen. “Morgan go get your grandfather or I’ll put you to work in there as well.”

The next few hours were controlled chaos as everyone prepared for lunch, but as it always was, everything was ready and perfect on time. They sat, they prayed, they shared what they were thankful for, and Quinn got up to fetch the salt as usual.

_Did I forget the salt last year? I don’t remember._

Quinn shrugged, grabbed the salt shaker and returned to the dining room. But then she stopped in the doorway and watched her family fight over potatoes, turkey, and dressing, and felt a smile steal over her face. The scene was something she was used to, but one she never wanted to take for granted. Every year it changed a little bit. Her babies got older, her wife got more beautiful, and her mother got just a little more irritating. There were two people missing that had been there last year, but their impact was still felt. She had grown closer to Alice while she still had the chance, and many of their unspoken problems had finally hit the air. Carmen and Alice’s antagonism had evened out. All of the kids were closer, happier.

Quinn smiled. She had never thought she’d be thankful for time travel. When Rachel looked up and caught her eye, Quinn’s smile grew. She was definitely thankful for time travel.

Rachel eyed her wife with amusement and when Quinn didn’t seem likely to come to the table, she got up and approached her instead, tucking herself against Quinn’s side. “What are you grinning about?”

“I was just thinking about what happened at Thanksgiving last year.”

Rachel smiled too. “That was a good year.”

Quinn kissed the top of Rachel’s head. “Every year with you is a good year.”

“Cute.” Rachel kissed Quinn quickly and backed away before she could be drawn into anything more substantial. She was still a little shy about getting too frisky with Quinn in front of Judy. She took Quinn’s hand and led her back to the table. “Come on, let’s not miss this year thinking about the last.”

Quinn followed Rachel as she always had, and always would, and allowed the warm feeling in her chest to continue to grow.

“You know,” Quinn announced once she was sitting back down. “I forgot to say one thing I’m grateful for this year.” The table quieted as everyone turned their attention to her, waiting not so patiently. “Time travel.”

Morgan smiled. Carmen rolled her eyes. The others all laughed, except for Shannon. She eyed her family uncertainly and then sighed and turned her attention back to her yams.

“This family is so weird.”

 


End file.
